The present invention relates to a key holder embodying as a part thereof a split ring which may be easily deformed to permit keys to be attached or detached. The problem with key rings of this type and with numerous other existing types of key rings or key chains, is that keys frequently become inadvertantly detached and become lost. In order to overcome this problem, relatively sophisticated types of key rings or key holders have been provided, such as rings having overlapping portions which must be forcibly separated to permit a key to be inserted or removed. The problem with this type of key ring is that it is physically difficult to force the key into the ring and to a somewhat lesser extent forcibly remove the key from the ring.
Other types of key holders heretofore in use comprise cases having pin means that extend through the openings in the heads of the keys, but here again such holders require excessive manipulation to add or remove keys and furthermore, where the pin embodies a screw and nut assembly, keys are frequently lost when the nut or cap becomes inadvertantly separated from the pin.
There is therefore a need for a key holder comprising a rng which permits keys to be easily inserted and removed, but wherein means are provided for preventing the ring from being inadvertantly deformed or separated so as to prevent keys from being accidentally displaced therefrom. This is accomplished in the instant invention by providing a ring member of substantially circular configuration having a bail portion of a substantially rectangular configuration extending integrally therefrom, with the slit or separation in the ring member being located somewhere along the lateral extent of said bail portion. The bail portion is adapted to be swingably received by a housing which comprises as a part thereof a resilient tongue which when depressed, provides an opening through which the bail portion of the ring member may be inserted. Once so inserted, the ring member is swingably connected to the housing and since the lateral extent of the bail portion is no longer exposed, the slit or separation therein is inaccessible for accidental opening. Furthermore, the housing is constructed and configured so that the side walls thereof abut opposite ends of the bail portion so as to prevent spreading of the latter when the ring member is attached to the housing.
It will thus be seen that keys may be easily mounted on the ring member by simply forcing them between the separation therein, after which the ring member, with the keys mounted thereon, may be easily assembled to the housing simply by pressing the bail portion of the ring member downwardly against the resilient tongue of the housing so that the bail portion snaps beneath the adjacent end wall of the housing so as to be maintained in assembled relation with the housing. When so assembled, the keys on the ring member are readily accessible, but the ring member is prevented from being accidentally opened by virtue of its coaction with the housing, and there likewise is virtually no likelihood of the ring member becoming accidentally detached from the housing. However, when it is desired to remove the ring member from the housing, as when it is desirable to add or remove keys, such disassembly may be very simply and easily accomplished by simply depressing the resilient tongue of the housing and removing the ring member through the opening that is provided by such action.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.